Harry Potter the Hidden Heir
by Mathew Orion Potter
Summary: On the eve of his fifteenth birthday Harry learns a surprise. Powerful!Rich!Smar!Harry. HP/HG is the main pairing. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Percy bashing. This is AU so characters will seem OOC. Free!Sirius
1. Chapter 1

_New story time! This idea has been stuck in my head forever. I'm finally happy enough with it to share it with you guys and girls. Now this story will have Dumbledore and Weasley(Except the Twins, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur) Bashing. The reason for those five to be omitted is because they are some of my favorite characters. This is AU of course and will have Powerful! Genius! Rich! Harry and be a HP/HG pairing. Harry will be very powerful, but not godlike. He is also a Metamorphmagus. Charlie/Tonks, Bill/Fleur (later on), Fred/Angelina, and George Katie. I hope you all enjoy. Updates will only happen when I get inspiration. Also Free!Sirius_

* * *

A boy with messy raven black hair was lying on his bed reading a book just after sundown in the house located at Number 4 Privet Drive, when an owl flew up to his window and started pecking on it. Seeing the bird the boy ran over to the window before it woke his uncle and aunt. The owl then stuck out his leg and the boy took the letter that was attached to it then the bird flew away. 'Strange,' the boy thought. He opened the letter and started to read.

"_Dear Mr. Harrison James Potter,_

_My name is Director Bloodgoth Head of Gringotts Bank located in Diagon Alley, London, England. It is my goal to inform you that your presence is requested this Friday to discuss an urgent matter that has come to our attention. It is of utmost importance that you attend this meeting, as you are fourteen years old you must be accompanied by an adult. I suggest your godfather and his friend Mr. Lupin. _

_The meeting is to be held at noon on Friday. When you arrive at the bank show the greeting goblin this coin and he will lead you three to my office._

_Until we meet,_

_Director Bloodgoth _

_Head of Gringotts Bank, London Branch"_

As he was about to write Sirius and tell him another owl flew through his open window.

"_Dear Pup,_

_I received a letter informing me to grab Moony and join you at Gringotts this Friday at noon. Moony will arrive to pick you up tomorrow night and you will stay with him until Friday. I will meet you two at Gringotts as Padfoot. _

_Snuffles"_

'I get to see Sirius and Remus soon,' Harry thought. After the second bird flew off he shut his window and laid down to go to sleep he couldn't wait for the next day.

The following morning Harry's uncle left for work and his cousin headed off with his friends probably to bully some poor kids. His Aunt made him do work in the back garden and then fix dinner. After his uncle returned home Remus showed up and took Harry with him informing the Dursley's that Harry would not be returning until next summer.

"Cub, have you got everything?" Remus asked.

"Except my school books, but I thought we could grab them tomorrow when we are in the Alley," Harry replied and picked up his copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'.

"You seem really attached to that book recently," Remus pointed out. "Why the sudden interest?"

"So I can understand what Hermione is talking about when she mentions something from it," Harry answered and went back to reading.

The next morning Harry woke up and decided to shower then go down and find food. As he was showering he started smelling bacon and eggs and hurried to get dressed and ran to the dining room. "Good morning, cub," Remus smiled putting a plate in front of him. "Eat up. We will leave after you are done so we can get your school things before we go to the meeting."

"Thanks Moony," Harry said and started eating. "This is really good. I never knew you could cook."

"Your dad taught me," Remus replied sheepishly. "He was the best cook I ever met. He could probably make Hagrid's rock cakes edible. The man knew his way around the kitchen which was perfect for Lily. She could burn cereal if it wasn't so simple. She was a better baker though."

"So I guess I got it from both of them then," Harry said as he finished eating.

"If you're done let's head off," Remus said. "Floo or apparate?"

"Night bus," Harry replied. "I have the money to pay for it."

"Alright have it your way then," Remus laughed. The two wizards went outside and Remus held out his wand and they both jumped when they heard the loud pop as the Night bus came into view.

"Welcome to the day bus as it's not night so I will not call it that, fast transportation for the witch and wizard who get sick with every other type of transport. My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for this morning," Stan greeted then looked at the two wizards. "Hello Mr. Potter where perhaps would you be headed today?"

"We need to get to Diagon Alley," Remus answered for Harry. "So Leaky Cauldron will be good."

"Alright that would be two galleons then," Stan replied and took the payment. "Take 'er away Ernie!"

Then the bus took off at high speeds towards London. After they were dropped off they headed into the pub and off to the Alley to start shopping. As they made their way through the crowd they ran into Hermione who was with her parents so they decided to shop together. As it started approaching the noon hour Harry bid the Grangers farewell and he and Remus headed towards Gringotts as they approached they saw a familiar black dog sitting in front of the bank waiting for them.

The two wizards were followed by the dog into the bank and headed towards an open booth. "What can I help you with today human?" the goblin asked.

"I'm here to see Bloodgoth," Harry replied and handed the goblin the coin that he was sent.

"Follow me you three," the goblin said and led them down a hallway and he knocked on the last door in the hallway.

"Enter," a voice said from inside and the goblin opened the door and led the three inside. "Mr. Black you may transform back into your normal self. We will not turn you in. Grabshack you may return to your post."

The goblin bowed and left the room. "Welcome to Gringotts Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. You must be wondering what this meeting is about. First we need a drop of blood from each of you to confirm you are who you say you are."

The three wizards poked their fingers on a dagger that the goblin was holding out. "Greetings, I am Bloodgoth. I am the head of this branch of Gringotts. I invited you here to inform Mr. Potter that as he is nearing his fifteenth birthday he must claim his rights now."

"My rights?" a confused looking Harry asked.

"Haven't you read any of the letters that we sent you?" Bloodgoth asked.

"What letters?"

"That would explain your lack of response. We have been sending you monthly statements about your vaults and since you turned fourteen we have been asking you to come and meet us so you can claim the rights of Lord Potter and the various others that you have claim to. Have you seen your parent's wills?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then it is time that you did. Or better yet I'll just send a copy to the Daily Prophet as some of the information will help clear Lord Sirius Black's name. First off I will let you read this as it is your rights and afterwards you can claim or disinherit yourself from them."

Harry grabbed the parchment from the goblin and read out loud,

**Name: **_Harrison James Potter_

**Date of Birth: **_31st of July 1980_

**Parents: **_James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans _

**Prominent Paternal Ancestors: **_The Peverell Brothers, Godric Gryffindor,_

_Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Merlin le Fey _

**Vaults to be claimed by age 15: **_Godric Gryffindor, Vault 2; _

_Salazar Slytherin, Vault 3; Helga Hufflepuff, Vault 4;_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, Vault 5; and le Fey Vault 7_

**Vaults to be claimed at age 17 or of emancipation: **_Peverell, Vault 1; _

_And Potter, Vault 13_

**Magical Blocks:**

**Magical Core: **_75% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**Metamorphmagus: **_100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**Natural Occlumency: **_100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**Natural Legilimency: **_100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**Parselmagic: **_85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**Wandless Magic: **_95% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**Learning: **_80% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**Memory: **_100% of childhood memories blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**As is wised by Lord and Lady Potter at the time of their betrayal by Peter Pettigrew, **

**All blocks shall break the moment Harrison James Potter Claims his birth rights.**

**Harrison James Potter by birth is the Heir of Hogwarts and Merlin."**

"I'm going to go to Hogwarts and kill that man," Sirius demanded.

"I'll join you as soon as you are innocent," Remus seethed.

"If you accept your claims the blocks will break and that will be painful. Do you accept?" Bloodgoth asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes as long as I get a list of everything that is in the vaults," Harry replied.

"Very well we will have the lists ready for you for when you wake up," Bloodgoth said then he turned to Sirius. "I know the young Lord would like you two to be in here during this, but I have to request that you meet with the Goblin in charge of your family affairs so that he may send this letter to the Ministry. You will also need to visit Griphook in order to reclaim your titles and lands. It will be a good thing to have a Lord Black and Lord Potter again."

"Very well," Sirius agreed. "I'll see you when you wake, pup."

After Sirius and Remus left the room Bloodgoth grabbed a blood quill, "Now all you need to do is sign this form here and the blocks on your magic will begin to break. As I stated this will be painful so before you sign I suggest you take this potion."

Harry took the goblet and drank the potion then signed his name on the document before him. The next feeling he felt was an immense heat flow through his body. Then it felt like he was on fire when he finally passed out. When Harry awoke he saw Sirius and Remus talking to Bloodgoth. "Ah, Lord Potter you have awoken finally. How do you feel?"

"Like I just got ran over by a truck," Harry replied. "Where are my glasses and why don't I need them in order to see you? Why do I suddenly remember you and Moony from my childhood? Most importantly why do I feel like I was stretched to the extent of my bones?"

"To answer your first question as that is the most simple," Bloodgoth started. "You don't need your glasses because the magical blocks were also stunting your growth and immune system. You were basically malnourished. Once the blocks were broken you gained your eyesight back to full strength, as to why you feel stretched that is because you have grown over the last few hours as you slept. Since you were malnourished you were stunted and couldn't grow any taller now that the block is gone your body took control. Now in order to get used to it I suggest eating three meals a day until you get to a healthy weight."

"So what about my memory?" Harry asked.

"If you can now remember Lord Black and Mister Lupin then the memory block was broken as it should have been. This will help you remember things that you read and learn from school. Any other questions?"

"Did you get the list I requested?" Harry asked looking at the goblin.

"Yes," Bloodgoth replied and handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"_Potter Family Vault- Galleons, 500,000,000; Sickles, 15,000; Knuts, 1,600_

_Peverell Family Vault- Galleons, 2,000,000,000; Sickles, 1,500; Knuts, 0_

_Gryffindor Family Vault- Galleons, 5,000,000,000; Sickles 0; Knuts 0_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault- Galleons, 5,000,000,000_

_Hufflepuff Family Vault- Galleons, 5,000,000,000_

_Slytherin Family Vault- Galleons, 1,000,000,000; Sickles 500,000; Knuts, 1,000,000_

_Le Fay Family Vault- Galleons; 10,000,000,000_

_Potter Properties: Potter Manor, Godric's Hallow Cottage, Number 4 Privet Drive (Currently housing ward family the Dursley's), The Burrow (Currently housing the ward family the Weasley's), Hogsmeade Cabin, and the Marauder's Den_

_Peverell Properties: Peverell Mansion, Ministry of Magic building, Peverell Estate located in France_

_Gryffindor Properties: Gryffindor Castle, Godric's Manor, One-fourth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Ravenclaw Properties: Ravenclaw Library, Ravenclaw Manor, One-fourth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Hufflepuff Properties: Hufflepuff Meadows, Hufflepuff Estate, One-fourth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Slytherin Properties: Slytherin Sanctuary, Slytherin Manor (Currently housing the False Heir Tom Riddle), One-fourth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Knockturn Alley_

_Le Fay Properties: Merlin's Tower, Merlin's Library, Morgana's Library, Merlin's Cove, and Morgana's incomplete castle"_

Harry finished reading and his jaw hit the floor. He was richer than he even imagined and he owned Hogwarts and the Ministry building. He looked over at his godfather who was looking at him with his mouth hanging open. Sirius tried to say something, but no words came out.

"Now, Lord Potter, with all of this you are officially the richest person in the Wizarding World. Would you like us to forge your lordship rings into one?" Bloodgoth asked.

Harry just nodded still too shocked to answer.

"Very well," Bloodgoth said. "Now there are a few more matters we must discuss before you leave today. The first being that we believe that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from your vault in order to pay for his vigilante group, we need your permission in order to stop him. Next item is that money has been paid out of your account once a month to an account in the name of Molly, Percy, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley. Would you like to stop both of these?"

"Yes," Harry replied with a glare. "I would also like to have a list of transactions sent to Arthur, William, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley to see if they knew about it. If they didn't then I want you to help Arthur with filing for his divorce and then I would like to gift Arthur the Burrow. I also would like all of my belongings returned to me at once."

"In order to do so you need to be legally emancipated," Bloodgoth said. "Lord Sirius Orion Black do you consent?"

"I do," Sirius replied. Harry started to glow a bright white and as it faded he stood there smiling.

"Congratulations Lord Potter for you are now a legal adult. We will send the Owls off immediately, would you like a meeting of the Weasley's who are loyal to you still?"

"Yes, Monday at one would be best," Harry replied.

"Very well, is there any business that you would like me to take care of for you?"

"Let the Daily Prophet know what happened in this room today," Harry replied. "I, Harrison James Potter, hereby evict Tom Riddle Jr. from Slytherin Manor."

"Very well, Lord Potter," Bloodgoth said. "In order to claim the rights of Hogwarts owner you must visit the school. Once she accepts you then you may do with her as you wish. Thank you for coming in for the meeting today, Lord Potter."

"Thank you for having me," Harry said as he walked out of the office followed by Sirius and Remus. "So I take it your meeting went well."

"Of course pup," Sirius smiled. "I'm a free man because of new evidence that stated that the rat was the secret keeper and not me. Where are we off to?"

"How about the Marauder's Den?" Harry suggested.

"Brilliant choice, I haven't been there in years," Sirius replied and Remus nodded in agreement.

"The last time we were there was the night that Lily found out she was pregnant with you," Remus smiled softly. "James was so happy that night. We drank until we all passed out."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to get it out to you guys. I wanted to thank everyone for their support. The next chapter will have what the evidence that freed Sirius in it as well as reactions from the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and a few others as they learn the news about Harry. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Do any of you know where it is?" Harry asked. "Also I guess I should learn how to apparate, but that can wait."

Sirius replied by grabbing Remus and Harry by the arms and turning on the spot, "Welcome to the Marauder's Den. The place where we could just come to get away from the war, I wish I hadn't been sent to Azkaban. You would have known about this place growing up. Pup, do you need anything?"

"I want to have a meeting with all of the Order Members who are loyal to me," Harry replied. "I don't trust Dumbledore anymore. We can wait to set it up until after Monday's meeting with the Weasley's."

"Okay, go get some rest in the Prongs Suit," Sirius said. "Up the stairs to your right, last door on the left side."

Harry climbed the stairs and went to where Sirius had told him to go. As he opened the door he first noticed the colors of Gryffindor house on full proud display. There were also Chudley Cannon posters everywhere. 'How could dad cheer for such a horrid team?' Harry thought to himself and smirked at least he could have helped Sirius pick on him. Harry walked over to the bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The rest of the weekend Harry and his two guardians went to Harry's other properties on the Potter side and figured that the Den was better fit for the meeting place for his new organization, the Grey Alliance. On Monday morning Harry, Remus, and Sirius went to Diagon Alley to buy some new robes for Harry as he had grown a few inches and then go to their meeting at Gringotts. After leaving Madam Malkin's they ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before heading to Gringotts.

As they walked through the doors of the Wizarding bank a goblin walked up to them, "Lord Potter, Lord Black, and Mister Lupin, Bloodgoth is expecting you. Please, follow me." The goblin led the group to the Director's office where they were instructed to have a seat.

"Good afternoon, Lords Potter and Black and of course Master Lupin," Bloodgoth greeted as he entered the office. "The five Weasley's have just arrived and are being led this way as we speak. They have been informed about the treachery and have sworn to silence until this meeting. Ah, good afternoon Masters of Weasley. Please have a seat so we can begin."

"Mr. Weasley, did you know that Molly, Percy, Ronald, and Ginevra were being paid one thousand galleons each month in order to treat me like family?" Harry asked the elder Weasley.

"If I had known I would have put a stop to it at once," Arthur replied. "They disgust me if what you say is true."

Bloodgoth handed them a piece of parchment and the all gasped. "Mr. Weasley, your wife was paid with money from Lord Potter's Vault by Albus Dumbledore. We believe he made them sign a contract in order to keep them quiet. As we are goblins we have done some digging and discovered how Dumbledore took the money. Would you like to know how?"

"Yes, Director we would like to know how," Harry replied.

"Albus Dumbledore handed in a note that said he was Magical Guardian of Harrison James Potter and we believed it at the time because it made since. Since then we have had it examined and found that he is not the Magical Guardian of Lord Potter, but Master Remus Lupin is. Albus Dumbledore is a thief and we have sent notice to both the Ministry and the school Governors. He will be arrested at your order Lord Potter and a magical bind will be put on him at the time of his arrest," Bloodgoth explained.

"I want to be there when they arrest him," Harry said.

"That can be arranged," Bloodgoth replied. "Now, onto other business, Mr. Weasley do you remember the contract you signed with Charlus Potter in 1976?"

"The ward contract making us safe and granting us use of one of his homes," Arthur replied. "It was the best thing to do at that time."

"Yes, the very same, would you be willing to redo your oaths to Harrison?" Bloodgoth asked.

"Only if he was willing to let my daughter join us," Arthur said. "I don't care about my soon to be ex-wife nor my two sons who are hereby disinherited from the Weasley family. I just want my little girl safe."

"It will take a while for me to trust her again, but I agree to your terms," Harry replied. "I, Harrison James Potter, hereby name Arthur, William, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginevra as my wards. I so swear to protect them on my magic and soul."

A bright light engulphed Harry and the five Weasley men in the room, as well as a girl who was flying her broom around her garden, the Weasley's were now under the protection of Harry Potter.

~~~~~~HPtHH~~~~~~~~

Voldemort was sitting in Malfoy Manor confused and furious. 'How could I the Heir of Slytherin be kicked out of my ancestor's home?' he thought to himself.

"My Lord," a blond man greeted with a bow.

"What news do you have Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"You may want to read this, but in short, the Potter boy has received his inheritance," Lucius replied.

"This is not good," Voldemort said. "Call the Death Eaters, we must prepare for war."

"My Lord, the Death Eaters that were in deep cover at the Ministry were arrested early this morning after being unable to leave the building."

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort hissed at Lucius who fell to his knees and screamed. "You have failed me for the last time Lucius. Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius Malfoy's lifeless body fell to the ground. Voldemort then sent for Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco, but little did he know they saw the encounter and death of Lucius and left to find sanctuary from Sirius Black.

~~~~~~HPtHH~~~~~~~~

An owl flew from the Leaky Cauldron and into Bloodgoth's office at Gringotts. "Lord Black, this seems to be for you," Bloodgoth said handing the letter to him. Sirius then read the letter.

"Well that peculiar," Sirius said scratching his chin.

"What's wrong Sirius," Harry asked.

"My cousin Narcissa requests a meeting with me to discuss a place of sanctuary for her and her son," Sirius replied and wrote a reply and sent it with the bird. "She said that Voldemort killed Lucius this morning and they have been at the Leaky Cauldron since. I will meet them after you head to Potter Manor today, but first I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks nee Black into the Black family along with her daughter Nymphadora Tonks."

After the meeting was over Harry, Remus and the Weasleys went to Potter Manor while Sirius walked to the Leaky Cauldron. As he got there he took a seat opposite two people with their hoods up, "It's good to see you cousin."

"You as well Sirius," Narcissa replied.

"I will give you sanctuary on one condition," Sirius said before Narcissa could speak again.

"What would that be?" Narcissa asked.

"Draco has to claim his right as Lord Malfoy and then renounce the title and sign over the Malfoy claim to that of the House of Black, until he is of age. I will watch over his properties and his riches until that time," Sirius replied.

"I agree," Draco said before his mother could speak.

"Then welcome back to the family Cissy and Draco Black," Sirius smirked.

Tuesday morning Harry woke up early in order to be picked up by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, and the rest of the Aurors that were going to Hogwarts to place Albus Dumbledore under arrest.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks greeted as she fell on her face coming through the fireplace. "You ready to go watch the old coot get arrested?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Let's go then," Tonks grabbed him and they disappeared into the green fire.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are hereby under arrest," Kingsley started as soon as Harry and Tonks had arrived. "The charges are of theft, forgery, and endangerment to the students of this school. If you would please come quietly that would be nice."

"I suspect that you have something to do with this Harry?" Dumbledore looked at him.

"Yes," was all Harry said in reply.

"Then I will do no such thing," Dumbledore said and took out his wand and placed it on his desk. "I am doing everything here for the greater good and I will just wait for Rufus to get here to explain that there has been a mistake."

"I'm sorry Albus, but Rufus isn't coming today," Kingsley said. "Put the binds on him. You are hereby put under magical binds from this day until your last. You will face trial in front of the Wizengamot in one week's time. You are also stripped of all titles."

The Wizarding world was in shock when they found out that Dumbledore was arrested and about the charges against him. Voldemort just sat back and laughed at the old fool, but little did he know that this would be the last night of his residence of Malfoy Manor. One week later Dumbledore along with Molly, Percy, and Ronald Weasley were all sentenced to life in Azkaban or until they felt remorse about what they did. Minerva McGonagall replaced Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts. Professor Severus Snape was fired and arrested for his crimes as a Death Eater. Professors Binns was let go and he soon passed on. Harry was excited to return to Hogwarts on September first, but first he had to survive the meetings of the Grey Alliance.

* * *

_A/N: I know an update the very next day? What is wrong with me? Nothing, I simply couldn't keep this chapter away from you guys. Now, the next update will be on Tuesday. It will be about the Grey Alliance and the return to Hogwarts. _

_Until next time,_

_Matt_

_P.S. Please check out Harry's Golden Nuggets by Snaggledog it is amazing especially for an AU story. _


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny Weasley was miserable after her mother and two of her brothers were sentenced to Azkaban. 'Why were they?' she thought to herself and why were her other brothers and dad acting so distant towards her. Ginny went up to her parent's bed room and started searching for answers. She found a box with a phoenix on the front of it upon opening she found out about her mother's treachery, Letters from her mother to Dumbledore and Dumbledore to her. She also found a list of deposits to an account at Gringotts in her name. Why had she never known of this? She couldn't believe it and took it to her father for answers.

"Dad, what is this all about?" Ginny asked her father as he ate breakfast.

"Your mother signed a contract with Albus Dumbledore to treat Lord Potter as a member of our family so that he wouldn't go snooping," Arthur replied. "They made it that money would come out of Lord Potter's vault every month and would be put into vaults in your name along with Percy, Ronald, and your mother. You mother was probably waiting for your birthday to find out so that you would then be able to be put into a marriage contract with Harry, but Harry is very much in love with someone else."

"Hermione," Ginny sighed. "I always had a feeling about those two. Has he written her yet?"

"Probably, but he has been really busy trying to help the School Governors pick the new teachers. Plus, he's been pushing Amelia Bones to become the next Minister as the Wizengamot will be voting next week on whether Fudge is competent enough to lead us at a time of war," Arthur answered. "We will be going to a ball at the Potter Manor this Saturday. You and your brothers will be going to Diagon Alley while I am at work."

"Do we have money to pay for the stuff?"

"Lord Potter has helped me figure out how the Weasley family went poor and helped me fix it. We will be a lot better off soon enough. Now, go wake your brothers as you will be busy today."

Ginny kissed her father on the cheek and ran up the stairs. "How did she not know?" a voice said from the shadows behind Arthur.

"I'm surprised she didn't see you there Lord Potter," Arthur smirked. "Molly would've made a good Slytherin. She was always good at hiding things."

"So, I guess you got the list on what she was purchasing with all of my money?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but the thing is how did I not realize she had this bad of a gambling problem?" Arthur replied. "No matter she's taken care of now. I still can't believe that Dumbledore did all of this."

Just as Harry was about to reply an owl flew through the window and landed in front of Harry. Harry took the letter and read it to himself and Arthur,

"_Dear Lord Potter,_

_There is something peculiar that we have discovered. We would like to meet you before you head to Hogwarts on the first of September. Please send a reply with the owl in front of you._

_Best regards,_

_Bloodgoth"_

"That's strange Harry," Arthur said. "Why did it take them so long to find out about this thing?"

"I don't know, but I will meet with him as soon as possible," Harry replied. "Now, I must be off. There will be a meeting of the Alliance on Friday make sure Bill and Charlie come with you."

"We will see you then, Lord Potter," Arthur said as the younger wizard disappeared into the fireplace.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his office at Potter Manor when Sirius burst through the doors, "When are we going to Gringotts?"

"Once I get my letter from Hogwarts, Professor," Harry smirked.

"Just because you chose me to teach Defense doesn't mean you can call me Professor, pup," Sirius glared. "Besides I think I would be better for transfiguration and having Moony teach Defense again. I mean I mastered my Animagus form by fifth year."

"The governors wouldn't allow Remus to return. They didn't want the howlers from the parents," Harry replied. "I agree that the howlers would be horrible. I think Bill Weasley is the best option for Transfiguration for the time being. I also think you will enjoy the Potions Master that I have chosen, Horace Slughorn."

"You're bringing Sluggy back?" Sirius asked with a smirk. "What did you offer him to get him out of retirement?"

"I gave him a raise, a bigger office, his head of house duties back, and of course a bottle of the finest Firewhiskey that I could find," Harry replied. "He will also be holding get parties for students called the Slug Club."

"He did that when we were there," Sirius said. "I think you made the best choice. What about History of Magic?"

"That is a surprise," Harry smirked. "I promise you that the professor we chose it the best option for the job."

Just then a majestic black owl swooped through the window and landed on the perch on Harry's desk. It dropped an envelope in front of Harry and flew off again. "Seems like your Hogwarts letter has arrived," Sirius said.

Harry opened it and noticed something shiny at the bottom he grabbed it and his jaw hit the ground, "I'm Quidditch Captain and prefect. This is amazing I wonder why she chose me over Angelina."

"Can we go to Diagon Alley today?" Sirius asked looking like a little kid.

"Sure," Harry replied. "I wonder if Hermione would like to go with us."

"Send her a letter and then come eat breakfast. The Grey Alliance can wait until later," Sirius replied then strolled out of the room.

Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and invited Hermione over. After he sent Hedwig off with the letter he walked down to the dining room to eat breakfast with Sirius and Remus. When he was almost done the fireplace in the dining room erupted in green flames and out strolled the girl with bushy brown hair. "Good morning Harry, Professor Black, and Remus," Hermione greeted.

"Good morning," Harry replied and walked over and hugged her. "It's good to see you 'Mione."

"You too," Hermione blushed. "So, you got your letter today?"

"Yeah, look at this," Harry replied and handed the envelope to her.

"We're going to be prefects together," Hermione yelled. "You are going to be busy this year."

"Yeah, but it is for the best that he keeps his mind on stuff at school and lets the adults worry about everything else," Remus said. "Now, how about we head off to the Alley to grab your school supplies and meet with Bloodgoth at Gringotts?"

Once the group had arrived at Diagon Alley they began shopping for school supplies. Sirius kept trying to tell Harry and Hermione about the book that he had assigned for fifth years, but they kept telling him off for doing so. Remus was fussing about getting them new robes, Harry agreed to it only if he were allowed to by Remus a few new sets as well. Once all the shopping was done they headed to Gringotts to meet with Bloodgoth.

"Director Bloodgoth will see you now Mr. Potter," the goblin known as Griphook said from behind a desk.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Miss," Bloodgoth stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Granger, Bloodgoth," Harry said for her. "I asked her to attend this meeting with me."

"Very well," Bloodgoth nodded. "I asked you for this meeting to discuss some information that we have recently found. Along with the four Weasley and his own personal vault Albus Dumbledore was making deposits to another vault. That vault belongs to the Harris Family which is a newer Wizarding family. We have been doing research trying to find out who they are. So we set up a meeting at our American branch and made a shocking discovery."

"What happened?" Harry asked the goblin.

"The Harris Family is Jeremy and Lucy Harris, but in this world they are known as James and Lily Potter," Bloodgoth said and the whole room looked at him shocked. "Yes, I understand that you are all in shock, but I must tell you that they have had memory charms on them for nearly fifteen years. From what we can deduce is that Albus Dumbledore put them into hiding shortly after the birth of the young lord and obliviated them into not knowing they had a son or any family here so they packed up and moved to America. They also believe that Lily or Lucy can't get pregnant. We believe that this is also the work of Dumbledore, but recently it seems that the memory charms are breaking and as of five years ago Lily gave birth to a little girl name Ashley. We would like to remove the memory charms on them, but we will only do so with your permission."

"My parents are alive," Harry said. "I can't believe he would put me through this hell just for some sick game. Who died that night?"

"Jeremy and Lucy Harris were murdered on Halloween night 1981. Lucy wasn't able to have children and they volunteered to love you and protect you to the best of their ability. They studied James and Lily for a year leading up to your birth and then took Polyjuice potion in order to keep up appearances. Would you like us to remove the charms?"

"Do it," Harry replied. "I want to meet them as soon as they are ready. Now, I need to prepare the house for their arrival and see if we can find enough evidence to charge Dumbledore with this as well."

"Very well, Lord Potter it will be done within the week," Bloodgoth bowed and the group left the room.

"Lily and James are alive," Sirius finally broke out of his haze. "I can't believe that man. I'm going to kill him."

"Sirius, wait until his re trial and most importantly let's wait until we have them back before we make a rash decision," Remus said.

"He's right Padfoot," Harry reassured his godfather. "Let's get them back first."

The rest of the day was quiet and peaceful. Hermione was sitting beside Harry reading one of their course books and Harry was working on meeting notes. Throughout the rest of the day Sirius realized that Harry and Hermione were spending more time together than normal and went to confront his godson about it.

"Harry, what are your intentions with Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"I love her and I would love to one day marry her," Harry replied with a blush. "She's smart, funny, attractive, and she drives me mad."

"Have you told her yet?" Sirius asked.

"He just did," Hermione said as she walked through the door. "Is it all true, Harry?"

"Every last word of it," Harry said as she walked up to him.

"I love you too," Hermione said and crashed her lips onto his.

Sirius backed out of the room silently and awkwardly leaving the two teenagers alone for a while.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked as Sirius walked into the library.

"He and Hermione just admitted their feelings towards each other and they started snogging so I left them at it," Sirius replied.

"As long as their snogging sessions don't turn into James and Lily's they should be fine," Remus said.

"Yeah, I was so glad when they started to use silencing charms. Those two were loud," Sirius responded. "I remember when Wormtail walked in on them. He couldn't look either of them in the eyes for a month."

"Do you ever miss it?" Remus asked.

"Every day," Sirius replied.

The door then opened and a very sweaty Harry walked in, "So, I guess I have a girlfriend now. Do you guys have any ideas for the meeting tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Remus replied handing him a note pad. "So how was it?"

"Amazing, like fireworks," Harry replied.

"That's what James used to say about Lily after they'd snog for half a day," Sirius chuckled as Harry's face reddened from embarrassment. "Did you pick out kid names while you were up there?"

"We didn't do anything 'cept snog," Harry said. "Now let's get back to business here. We need to have a plan before we start the meeting. Plus we have a party to plan for."

"Right I forgot about the party," Sirius admitted. "I'll take care of that while you two work on the meeting stuff."

The rest of the day was spent planning. The meeting was planned faster after Hermione had gotten down stairs from taking a nap. The following day flew by until the Weasley's arrived along with Alastor Moody and the rest of the former Order of the Phoenix.

"I hereby call the first meeting of the Grey Alliance to session," Harry spoke. "As you all know Albus Dumbledore tried his hardest to manipulate me and hide me from my true potential. He also made my inheritance a secret and kept me hidden from it. He was arrested for it along with his co-conspirators Molly, Percy, and Ronald Weasley. There are many other things that Dumbledore did for the so called greater good. All of you received letters explaining my situation. I am the ancestor of the Founders, the Peverell Brothers, and Merlin himself. I was until Monday of this past week the last remaining Potter, but recent events must be brought to you."

"What do you mean you were the last remaining Potter?" a lady with pink hair asked.

"Ah, Nymphadora Tonks or simply known as Tonks," Harry started. "I received a letter last week requesting a meeting at Gringotts. The meeting revealed that the two people who raised me and died for me were not my parents, but a couple who couldn't conceive and sacrificed their lives for me. My parents were put into hiding by Albus Dumbledore, where they were obliviated and put under a charm to make them feel like the Harris Family. Jeremy and Lucy Harris died that night in Godric's Hallow and James and Lily Potter have been in their spot since. They didn't even know what happened to them. The charms are being taken off soon, but there is a problem. Five years ago they gave birth to a little girl. When they are brought here to meet me they will be healed and once they have their memories back we will be taking more charges to the Wizengamot for the re-trial of Dumbledore. I will now leave you as will all the others that are still in school or not of age. Discuss normal activities as you did in the Order. Sirius you are in charge in my stead."

Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George all left the room and went to the kitchens for food. After they ate the meeting was wrapped up and the members started leaving. The weekend flew by as the Weasley's decided to spend the rest of the summer at Potter Manor. On Monday Harry, Sirius, and Remus were summoned back to Gringotts.

"Good morning, Lord Potter," Bloodgoth greeted. "Your parents are getting their memories back as we speak and little Ashley is playing in the waiting room. There is one thing though. You two aren't the only Potter children. After some digging one of the healers discovered that shortly after going into hiding Lily found out she was pregnant. She had the child in March of 1982. He was put up for adoption in the states after Dumbledore made sure they wouldn't remember having the child. We have located him and he is with your sister. His name Marcus Sirius Potter, he will be starting his third year here at Hogwarts instead of back at the Midwest Magical Institute of America. I will let you have a moment with them and then let you know when your parents are ready to see you."

Harry walked to where the goblin pointed and walked through the door. He was met with a wand in his face, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Harrison James Potter and I want to meet my little brother and baby sister," Harry replied and had his wand pointed at the boy's chest. "And if you know what's good for you, you will lower your wand."

"Nice," Marcus said looking down at Harry's wand. "Names Marcus Sirius Potter, I'm you little brother. You have mom's eyes."

"And you have her hair," Harry replied looking at the male version of Lily except his eyes were hazel like their dad's. "Wow, she looks like a mix between both of us."

Ashley was playing with a doll when she looked up with her bright green eyes and messy ginger hair. Harry just smiled at her as she looked at him, "Other brother?"

"Yeah, I'm Harry," Harry replied and bent down and hugged her. After an hour of catching up with Marcus and playing with Ashley, Harry called Sirius and Remus in who looked to both be fighting back tears as they looked the children over. After another hour Bloodgoth announced for Harry to follow him.

"Your parents are asking for you," Bloodgoth said as he led Harry to a room further down the hall. "Right in here, now remember the you they remember was barely four months old."

"Right," Harry said as he walked through the door.

"Merlin," a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes said. "You look like me except for your mother's eyes. It's so good to have you back Harry."

"I can't believe you are still alive," Lily said from beside James. "I always felt like I was missing something actually I feel like I'm missing something else even though you are here. Is he still alive Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I just met him about two hours ago. Dumbledore took him to an orphanage in the States."

"I still can't believe a word they told us about him," James said. "Dumbledore always seemed so nice."

"Well, he was also very Slytherin, he always had a plan and this one was his most ambitious," Harry said. "He was planning this for years. Too many people died because of it."

"I can't believe it," Lily said. "Where did you grow up?"

"With the Dursley's," Harry replied looking down at the ground. "They were horrible. They treated me like I was a house elf. I hated it and I hated them. Once Sirius was found innocent I was in his custody for an hour as I went through the emancipation process"

"What do you mean Sirius found innocent?" James asked outraged.

"He was falsely imprisoned as he was believed to have betrayed Jeremy and Lucy Harris who were posing as you," Harry started explaining what had happened after they were hidden up until that very day. After they were cleared to leave the Potter's plus Sirius and Remus headed back to Potter Manor.

Once they arrived Harry quickly introduced his family to Hermione and reintroduced them to Arthur. The next few weeks flew by and the next thing Harry knew he was helping his brother pack his stuff so they could head to Hogwarts.

* * *

_A/N: So no Hogwarts this chapter as I need a Sorting Hat song about the Heir of Hogwarts returning. If you have any that would be great. This is the longest chapter yet and the next one will be even longer. Look for about 6,000 words to be where I stop at. Updates will be every Tuesday as it will give me a week to work on the chapters. Thank you for all of the reviews so far. _

_I know there is a shocker in this chapter, but I mean with Dumbledore's betrayal couldn't you actually see him doing something like this? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_If you have a Sorting Hat song then please send it in either a review or just send it in a message. _

_Next Tuesday: The return of the Hogwarts Heir, the public learns of the Potter Family, Voldemort gets angry about losing his title of Heir to Slytherin and kills some people, and Dumbledore gets a re-trial. _

_Until next time,_

_Matt_

_P.S. My next update for Harry Potter and the Life He Never Had will be coming soon and just so happens that my awesome boyfriend who has been writing his own original fiction story has gave me some time and wrote the chapter for me. That will be out either Friday or Saturday depending out how fast I can edit it. _


	5. Author's Note

To all followers,

I just wanted to let you know that updates would still be on track for both Harry Potter the Hidden Heir and Harry Potter and the Life He Never Had, but my computer crashed and I lost everything that I had written. HPatLHNH was almost complete and Hidden Heir had bout seven more chapters left. I just haven't been able to get back to writing after it happened as I have been disappointed in everything that I have so far. I hope to get you guys an update soon, but the ways things are looking that won't happen.

Until then I think I will start an collection of One Shots.

Until next time,

Matt


End file.
